Demon's Demon
by xCheshireCatfish
Summary: Scar Chain thought she was murdered, and now the Undertakers have her in custody. Fastened to a chair, blindfolded without any idea in the world. Azuma's mouth was at her ear, and he let out a low, husky breath, "You're stuck here forever." Azuma x OC.
1. Captured and Hogtied

I can't believe Deadman Wonderland doesn't have more FanFiction that it does now! It's an amazing morbid manga; you should go read!

Azuma is probably the most sadistic character I've seen as of yet, so there'll be a lot of… Sexual disturbances most won't pleasurable to read. _Just a warning_ that rape and other sorts are going to fill the future chapters.

**I don't own Deadman Wonderland, only my OC and this plot.**

* * *

><p>This wasn't supposed to happen. It sounded like the easiest job to her: spying on the Undertakers. Being a Deadman, she knew she'd be able to handle it. But one mistake made her fail; one simple, trivial mistake. She wasn't supposed to get caught. Now she's tied to something, blindfolded so she can't see a thing. The sound of footsteps coming towards her confirmed there was someone else in her presence. Whoever they were, she didn't like the aura radiating around them. It was dark, sinister even – this person was sadistic and they were going to hurt her. It was an Undertaker, which was for certain. No doubt had run through her head.<p>

She didn't feel any cuts on her body, so using her Branch of Sin was out of the question. It probably wouldn't have worked to begin with, but she'd still put up a fight. Her wrists burnt badly, though, from tugging and jerking at her ropes, or whatever was binding her hands together. The stupid morons hadn't even thought of her legs, which she could move freely. Whoever came near her would get a good, swift kick in the gut, lower if the situation called for it.

And it sure as Hell did.

The footsteps had stopped, making the female freeze. She didn't move, not even breathed; he was right in front of her. Though there was cloth blocking her vision, she still looked up, somewhere where their face was supposed to be. Their maniacal grin didn't go unnoticed by her, even though she couldn't see. Gritting her teeth, she tensed her legs, getting ready to defend herself whenever the bastard made his move. Yes, he; his musky scent had traveled into her nose, and she could smell him. Females didn't have that bold and valiant odor, as they were more innocent and soft. Didn't matter what personality the woman had, they didn't smell like a man, and couldn't if they tried.

The man had licked his lips, smacking them together before moving to her side, leaning down and setting a hand behind her on the chair. She hitched her breath, and he snickered at this, other hand on her quivering knee. _Don't touch me!_

A hand wove up her neck, hovering over her skin as it traveled up her scalp. He tugged at the knot securing the blindfold, and in a second light had filled her eyes. She had to squint, being in the darkness for so long. When she opened her honey – colored eyes, she saw that she was in a medium – sized room, looking fairly familiar to her cell back at the G ward. There was a worn – out couch far from her, almost against the wall, and an amp with its guitar leaning against it. Her eyes scanned the room, and immediately spotted the door a little ways next to said couch. She grits her teeth again and made sure it was in her sights at all times; it was her only escape.

"Too bad for you, that it's locked."

Her eyes widened slightly and snapped to her left; that's right, there was a man with her. She only had to see his deep red hair to know that she was staring into the eyes of Genkaku Azuma, leader of the Undertakers. He had his hair pulled back, and wore a lavender tank top, grinning like a madman at the terrified expression she wore. He also had a cigarette loosely in his mouth, which explained the musky scent she had smelled earlier. She scrunched her nose and flinched back when he took a drag and let the smoke out his mouth, blowing it directly in her face.

"You were a pain in the ass to tie down, you know that?" Azuma took the cigarette between his fingers, resting his arm on his knee. He leaned in close to her; she could feel his breath on her cheek. She looked into his deep grey eyes, feeling an unusual sense of dread. This was going to be Hell; she needed to get out of there. When she didn't answer him, he narrowed his eyes and rocked back on his heels, hand still fixated on the back of her chair. He was staring at her collar for a long while, thoughts clouding his head. _She needs Candy if I'm gonna mess with her._

Azuma let out a hum and stood, turning his back and walking towards the door. She watched him intently, as he walked out of the room. Now was her chance, she started to struggle and tug at the rope around her wrists. Since her hands were behind her back, it was hard to see what she was doing, even if she tried to look back over her shoulder. It was wound up tight; if only she'd be able to use her teeth. But there was no times in wishing things were different. She needed to hurry. Seemed like no matter how hard she pulled, the ropes only got tighter. With a hiss of pain she tried to stand, but it was very awkward to do so. She was able to lift herself from the seat of the chair, and then began working her arms over the top. Her arms were pressed against the back rather well, so when she started lifting them, her skin rubbed hard against the solid material.

"Damn it," she panted, getting angry. Azuma was going to come back at any moment, she could feel it. Any second he'd walk through that door, and see her trying to get out. He'd kill her, or at least leave her dying in a pool of her own blood. Torture was in order; she knew what kind of monsters the Undertakers were. They weren't going to just shoot her in the head and get it over with, no. They'd beat her, cut her up, and mutilate her existence. There wasn't any way she'd let that happen, not to her.

With a deep breath she jerked upwards again, but something was still keeping her arms from being free. Without a word she glanced down, only to snarl. The idiot wasn't an idiot after all – he had tied her hands to connect with a part of the chair. A knife was the only thing to save her now. She let her head fall back while she let out a flustered groan of agitation.

She'd have to wait when she wasn't tied up, if that'd ever happen. Be that so, the door would be locked whenever she was alone. At least she'd be able to hide and attack Azuma at the last moment, but doubt started to sink in. He was an Undertaker, the main man of them all. He commanded them and ran the group, how would she be able to beat a man such as he in physical combat? Her Branch of Sin was marked off the list; she gained information while spying about a thing called Worm Eater. With that, Undertakers were able to ward off any Branch of Sin thrown at them. The only hope she had was her stamina and strength. Wordlessly she sat back down on the chair, head down and shoulders slumped. Tears stung at her eyes, and threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them. It wouldn't do her any good to cry in front of that horrid being. He'd only find a sick sort of pleasure out of it, and that was the last thing she'd give him.

The door slid open, and the horrid being was in the room with her again. He went over to her; she could see his feet through her smooth bangs. "Oi, has it been three days yet, Tit*?"

Has it? She couldn't remember at the top of her head. The stupid collar around her neck, injecting poison every three days, was put back far in her mind. Scar Chain had provided it for her, but now that she was captured… There was no way they'd give them freely to her. She'd have to work for it, and she dreaded what kind of work she'd have to do to earn them.

"Seems more like you don't know, eh? We'll see if you die tomorrow, then. Play it by chance." Azuma shoved something back into his pants' pocket, which she assumed to be a Candy. She furrowed her brows and glared up at him, head still lowered. The redhead raised an eyebrow and blew out a haze of smoke, before leaning down to her level. He studied her, looking deep into her eyes in all but a romantic sort of way. She was too easy to read; the kind of woman she was was the type of women he saw every day, figuratively speaking. Reading her thoughts would be an all too easy job, with little to none effort on his part.

His hands rested on either side of her, gripping the arms of the chair as he leaned his body forward. "Escaping is out of your league, but you'll get points for trying. I'll break you when I catch you, just so you know," he tilted his head and smiled tauntingly at her, faking the innocence he'll never have.

She frowned and raised her head, "you won't be able to catch me."

"I don't like silly games like that. They're pointless and waste time."

_Escaping from a sadistic, bloodthirsty monk is not a damn game._

"Then I'll be able to escape."

"We'll see about that."

Just as Azuma glanced away from her, she quickly brought her leg up, snapping her heel against his hip. The Super Monk grunted and was forced back a centimeter, but she didn't give him a chance to grab hold of her. The other leg drew up and was against the other side of his abdomen, and she pushed hard. Her goal was to get him as far away from her as she could, but it was difficult because of how hard his muscles were. Then she'd at least try to break the chair with the force of her being pushed back from the stable source; it was an old, creaking thing.

And what an old, creaking thing it was. In an instant she felt the chair legs snap under her, the exact opposite of what she wanted it to do. Her entire body tumbled down and backwards, legs thrown into the air out of shock and lack of balance. She landed with a crash, shrieking as the back of her head hit the cement floor. If she had worn the skirt Chaplin had given her, surely Azuma would see her panties at this point. Lucky for her it was just the standard Deadman Wonderland uniform, or that would truly be embarrassing.

Her impetuous action made Azuma flinch, though his expression was far from surprise. He was laughing, at her obviously. It sounded as if he was choking on both words and shrieks of excitement; it was a failed attempt as well as hilarious, what she just did. He couldn't believe how ignorant and stupid she was! _Is she really in Scar Chain with Owl? _He tried to take another breath in of his cigarette, though he ended up coughing the smoke since he couldn't breathe.

She grits her teeth, both in anger and pure embarrassment. She tried to use her legs to push herself back up, and even started to wiggle around. This only seemed to make the man's laughter double in size. _Fantastic, _she hissed inside her skull. Just when she was about to try again, Azuma was suddenly bent over her legs, holding onto them tightly. He was panting, and as he leaned forward, grinning that grin again. She widened her eyes and froze, lying completely still. His abdomen pressed against her skin as he leaned down further, so he was only inches away from her face.

"What the Hell was that? Looks like your little attempt failed, Tit."

A deep blush coated her cheeks, and she narrowed her eyes furiously. Her expression was all too amusing to Azuma; pure rage mixed with humiliation got him excited. _That's right, it's better if you detest me. You'll be able to fight back with more seniority. _He was straddling her now, sitting on her lower stomach. Her breath hitched as she felt her stomach sink in. Azuma's mouth was against her ear, and he let out a low, husky breath.

"You're stuck here forever, Chickadee."

* * *

><p>*Tit as in the small song bird.<p>

Please review and give constructive opinions :D


	2. It's Only The Start

**AmandaFields15**: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, even though Miss Chickadee was just introduced. I hope you love it even more as the story grows!

**Lalala1333**: Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

Deadman Wonderland is such an awesome manga uvu. It's very brutal, bloody, and sad. Good combination, combination is good!

**I don't own Deadman Wonderland, only Chickadee and this plot.**

* * *

><p>The way he spoke her nickname was completely bone chilling. She didn't like it in the slightest. When she began to struggle again, Azuma laughed and shoved her shoulders down. He tightened his legs around her waist, and she whimpered, hips straining. <em>Get off of me, get off of me, <em>_**get off of me!**_

Chickadee kept squirming, trying desperately to get the crazed man off of her. She bucked her hips and thrashed her head back and forth. Azuma watched as she tried to move her shoulders out of his hard grip, something that made a grin spread on his lips. This was marvelous to him, her moving underneath him in such fear. He knew she was a feisty one, as it took a whole group of his Undertakers to hold her down. Many of them had suffered bruises in various places, and all Azuma had done was roll his eyes. When he finally stepped in, he had knocked her out in seconds. It wasn't going to be an issue with her if he was the one to watch her. Strangely enough, she hadn't used her branch of sin once on any of them. She must've known about their worm eater, which ment that she was far from unintelligent. He had to give her that; she knew common sense. Still, Chickadee didn't stand a chance as long as they had the ability to take her ability away, even if she was somewhat skilled in hand to hand combat.

"Are you _still_ attempting to escape, Tit?"

She wasn't listening, making Azuma frown. When she started flailing her legs was when the redhead grabbed the top of her scalp, seizing her antics and making her look at him. He stared into her eyes and saw the fear glazing over them. It made his anticipation spark; he was going to have a lot of fun evolving that fear into pure horror. Normally he didn't act like this toward convicts, but this time… It was different this time. She was in the same group as Owl and he wanted to see just how strong she was, if she even deserved to be in Scar Chain.

Chickadee gritted her teeth and furrowed her brows, anger boiling up inside her. She did not want to look at him. He was a monster. Being his captive was the worst thing anyone could go through. Running into this man in the past was enough for her to know that it was Hell. That's why she had to get out of there. Back to Scar Chain, back to Karako and Owl... She missed them dearly, wondering why it was taking so long for them to find her. The Undertakers must have threatened them, or worse.

What if they thought she was dead?

The thought made a new type of dread appear in Chickadee. She knew Scar Chain wasn't going to listen to any threats against them, and at least Karako would save her herself if any objected. Though she didn't know why none would want to save her. They all were a group, a family. She would put her life on the line to save any of them. So why hadn't she heard anything?

"What're you thinkin' about, little girl?"

Chickadee was brought out from her own thoughts, seeing Azuma's treacherous grin. She tried looking away, but he jerked her head back into place to keep her still. He leaned forward and pressed down his free arm across her chest to hold her down some more. The collar was applying more pressure to her neck because of this, and she tried moving her shoulders again. Azuma tightened his grip.

"You know," Azuma started, "I thought you were a pretty smart girl, from what I saw back there. You knew about our worm eater and didn't even bother to use your branch of sin against us. You knew you didn't have a chance in Hell. But then again, a Super Priest like me doesn't need a damn worm eater to bring you down. I proved that to you after my guys couldn't get you."

_You snuck up behind me, you coward. I could've kicked your Buddhist ass if not for you coming at me like that._ Chickadee began lying to herself, when in reality she knew she couldn't have beaten him. He was a _demon_, she had seen what he could do, and it wasn't even close to what she was in for. All she could do was put up a brave front, when she was absolutely scared to death. Showing her fear wouldn't help her in any situation, however for her 'feisty nature', as he put it, that demeanor might only egg him on. She was completely clueless on how to act in order to get the most painless torture as possible. His will was golden, and he was going to break hers.

She had to get out of there; nothing would get in her way.

Without thinking, Chickadee brought her head up so it collided with his. Her forehead slammed against the dot on his, and he flinched ever so slightly at the unexpected blow. His grip withdrew for a split second and she used that chance to wind her hands from underneath the broken pieces of chair. The ropes were still tight around her wrists and a small section of wood, but it didn't stop her. She used her hips to buck against his thigh, and she kicked the scraps of the chair away to do this. Successfully she was able to get out from under him, however getting to her feet was another story. Azuma thought fast, and while he was on the floor, brought his own legs up and struck her down. She was on her knees as she fell into Azuma, sprawling out over his torso in a heap.

"They should call you Road Runner, for how quick of a little fucker you are," he almost sang, sitting up and wrapping his legs painfully tight against her abdomen. Her legs were bending at an uncomfortable angle underneath both their weights; she couldn't bend back away from him at the fear of them breaking. Their bottom halves rubbed together and Chickadee felt herself stiffening. Azuma was leaning back on one of his hands while the other rubbed his forehead. His tone had dropped several octaves, "if you wanted to play dirty, you could've just said so, Tit."

Chickadee didn't have time to defend before a scream tore from her throat.

* * *

><p>Hibana Daida blinked and looked up from her spot on a couch, pausing in drinking a cup of milk. She tilted her head at the direction of the scream, immediately knowing who it had belonged to. Some of the lower ranked Undertakers that had been wounded from Chickadee followed Hibana's curiousity.<p>

"Serves her right. That little bitch sprained my ankle."

"Least she didn't sink her teeth into ya. Fucking dentures are sharp as steal."

"Quit your whining. She's getting the punishment she deserves now, so shut up and listen."

The young seven year old glanced towards the men on her right, before taking a sip of her drink. She said nothing to them, as she witnessed what had happened to know what was going on. It was her who had suspected someone to be hiding in their base, so naturally she had to search for whoever it was. Chickadee was found up in the vents, which were now being prepared after Hibana had tried striking the intruder with her giant sword-whip hybrid. The way Chickadee had dodged greatly surprised Hibana, and it disappointed her that the others had noticed her presence. She hadn't had a decent fight in a while, and spying on someone was definitely a bad thing to do. Hibana wanted to punish her.

"What do ya think the boss'll do to her?"

"Ha! That's a stupid question, it's Genkaku Azuma!"

"Think he'll share?"

"What do _you_ think?"

The profanities of the three men were dismissed by Hibana as she slid off the couch, taking her weapon with her. She walked out of the room and into another, much larger one, closer to where Azuma was holding Chickadee. What the underlings were talking about made her think what he was doing to her. She knew him well, but since Hibana was the one to see her first, she thought she had a right to know exactly what was going on. It was obvious to most, if not all, the Undertakers what punishment they had in mind, but it wasn't just going to be a hit and run. Azuma would do it over and over again, not thinking twice about it. A part of Hibana felt sorry for Chickadee; it wasn't any way a lady should be treated. Then again, the spy was all but ladylike in her manners. She took a seat on a spare piece of furniture, crossing her legs. Another scream echoed through the air, louder to the young one's ears.

Hibana smiled maliciously to herself, "if only I was the one in there. I'd turn her into a pretty little lady, just like me."

* * *

><p>Chickadee lay on the grimy floor, groaning in pain. A dark red substance was coating her Deadman Wonderland's uniform, making it feel heavier to her. It was torn in various places, the underside of her belly and waist exposed to the hungry eyes of the madman towering over her. Part of her right eye was bruised, starting to turn a sickish black due to the broken blood vessels. It was shut, as it hurt for Chickadee to keep it open. The cuts placed none too gently around her stomach and neck was made just from punches. Though she swore he had used a knife, there was no trace of it to be found; she didn't see it being drawn out. She cursed to herself at how strong this man was, though was grateful he hadn't used the guitar in the corner of the room, or the amp behind it. Her body ached all over, even though he had only aimed for her midsection. The small punctures burned, and she yearned to use her branch of sin for defense. She bit her lip and tried to suppress the urge. <em>It won't work<em>, she kept telling herself. _Y__our branch of sin won't work on this demon._

Azuma squatted down and grabbed fist full of her auburn hair. Chickadee whimpered as she was lifted up, neck twisting to face him. She gritted her teeth and opened part of her good eye, glaring meekly at him. He only grinned and leaned forward, licking up the small blood trail that was lining her bottom lip from what her teeth had done. It made her cringe; he was getting close to her again. He could care less about personal space and since she was the prisoner in this situation, her personal space was going to be all but respected. But personal space was the last thing she was worrying about.

"Still aren't using your ability? I'll beat it out of you if not."

Chickadee kept silent, absolutely exhausted. He had knocked the wind out of her, and she was helpless until she could get it back again. Not that she had made any progress in doing anything in the first place. There weren't even marks from where she head-butted him, let alone any bruises. She had used all the strength she had to make that blow.

"I want to see it," Azuma mused, brushing some strands out of the way from her neck. He eyed at a small scratch on her neck, and without hesitation leaned forward to suck on it. This made flecks of red dance along her cheeks.

"G-Get off of me!"

"Use your branch of sin to get me off," he threatened calmly but sternly to her. Chickadee shook her head irritably in protest. He wanted to hear her say that she wasn't strong enough, that there was no point in trying to fight. Even though he knew the truth, hearing her say so was an ego boost for him. Submission from such a feisty girl would have his arousal skyrocket.

"Show me that I'm wrong, Tit. Prove you aren't as feeble as I know you are. I can wait all day."

She wasn't going to say it, her stubbornness and pride wouldn't let her. Azuma glanced at her from the corner of his place at her neck, and used his teeth to dig into the wound head on. Chickadee flinched and tried pulling away out of instinct, but he held her there by her collar. One of his hands reached down and he pressed a finger hard against the many other cuts, spots of blood coating around the digit.

"That hurts!" _He doesn't give a shit._

Azuma responded by flicking his tongue, which was deep in the puncture. He was tearing the thin line into a gash with his dentures, and wetness stung at her eyes. She could feel his nails beginning to rub against those on her abdomen. Her body was engulfed in a sense of pain, and she had to shut her eyes and grit her teeth tightly to keep the tears away. There wasn't even an option in crying openly in front of him, no matter how horrid the pain was. It didn't matter if the stinging was more than she could bear, or how bad they'd get without treatment. And she knew that's exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to manipulate her, break her and have her admit to anything. That wasn't going to happen, she was determined.

So why wasn't she fighting back? She was letting him walk all over her. Scar Chain would never give up so easily, not even with the Undertakers. If Karako saw her like this, she'd be ashamed.

Chickadee let out a pained whine. The wounds were stretching as Azuma tugged at them, and her blood began to waver when she almost let free her branch of sin. He felt this with his fingers and grinned, pressing her body against the ground with his own. Her arms were crushed underneath her, the ropes digging into her lower back.

_It won't work_, she began chanting to herself, _my branch of sin won't work, it won't work! He'll just whap it away like a fly with worm eater, why should I use it? Owl would understand, wouldn't he? He'd understand why I'm not using it!_

Majority of the time, Owl would teach her strength. He was the one to show her how to use branch of sin, the one who taught her how to defend herself. Karako had showed her how to use close combat, something she was far better at. Both of them were her teachers, and they told her never to submit to anyone, no matter how malevolent they were. Chickadee ran the thought over her head, and analyzed this situation for the hundredth time. Her hands were tied, and the leader of the Undertakers was on top of her. She was wounded and they were getting worse, obviously because of said man. Chickadee tried to move her body again, but it was a pathetic attempt. If she wanted this man off of her, she had to use her branch of sin. She had to fight Azuma and get out of there. She had to _try_, for Karako and for Owl. For her essence.

Azuma's knee pressing against her heat was enough to make her anxiety break. Chickadee's eyes snapped open and she made her blood rush out of the severe wounds. Azuma stopped in his actions and pulled back from her neck slightly, grinning in victory. The streams of plasma were striped upward, entrapping both of them like flies in a spider's web. With a loud cry, she brought down the trap upon him.

I added Hibana in there just to give a sense on what's going on outside of Chickadee's little cell room. The Undertaker's base is just a big warehouse, but I'd think that since there was a room in the manga, there must be more somewhere. So, yeah C:. **Please review and politely tell me if I had made any grammar mistakes, or tell me your opinion on it so far! Both are always helpful!**


End file.
